


Choosing the right one

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dressrosa Arc, I can't stop writing about Zoro and Law, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, ZoLaw is fuckin' life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: "Yo no soy él, no me compares con él. Fue su error el dejarte ir, del que estoy seguro que se arrepentirá toda su vida, y te aseguro que es un error que yo no cometeré." O donde Sanji engaña, Law encuentra una katana y Zoro sólo quiere olvidar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja me inspira.  
> (a escribir cosas sucias)
> 
> Me dolió separar a Sanji y Zoro en éste one shot, pero estoy indignada por lo de Violet. 
> 
> Además, el ZoLaw se filtró en mi corazón y no puedo dejar de escribir acerca de ellos.

_Dressrosa._

 

Zoro sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al observar como Sanji miraba encantado a la mujer morena de ojos color avellana que bailaba sobre el pequeño escenario. Suspiró negando con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para esto, debía encontrar su katana. Después de pensarlo un momento decidió dejar por un rato a Sanji, después de todo confiaba en él, y sabía que no pasaba de coqueteos con las mujeres desde que habían comenzado a ser pareja.  

Había salido corriendo usando el _haki_ de observación para encontrar al hada ladrona que se había llevado su espada. Después de unos minutos corriendo pasó por una calle llena de parejas y hoteles, al ver marines dirigiéndose hacia su dirección le hizo actuar con naturalidad, ajustando su bigote falso y acomodando sus lentes. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de un hotel, donde entró discretamente para que los marines le perdieran de vista. Suspiró aliviado cuando miró como los soldados seguían caminando sin prestarle atención, pero ese alivio duro poco cuando al girar la vista encontró una de las habitaciones con la puerta entreabierta, y reconoció una cabellera rubia.  

Zoro vio con el ceño fruncido y mordiendo su labio inferior como Sanji penetraba rápidamente a la misma mujer que había estado bailando en el pequeño escenario hace menos de una hora. Bufó ocultando su tristeza y abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que los dos que estaban follando como conejos en la cama se exaltarán.  

—¡Hey cocinero!— llamó la atención. La morena y el rubio lo voltearon a ver. Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.  

—Yo... Zoro, yo lo sien...— intentaba explicarse, soltando a la mujer y dirigiéndose hacia el peliverde, subiéndose los bóxers para cubrir su erección.  

—Siento interrumpir— se disculpó con naturalidad, dejando a Sanji ligeramente extrañado.— Estaba buscando mi katana y llegué aquí, ¿no la habrás visto?   

—No...— respondió inseguro, ¿por qué Zoro no le reprochaba por haber estado con Violet? Bueno, él sabía que el marimo no era de los que hacían escenas en público, pero el que ni siquiera mostrara una ligera molestia lo dejaba consternado. 

—Está bien, seguiré buscando— dijo Zoro, comenzando a caminar. Cuando estaba al lado del rubio se acercó un poco a su oído— Creo que sobra decir que lo nuestro se acabó, Sanji.  

Cuando el cocinero reaccionó el espadachín ya se había ido.  

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Violet desde la cama, un tanto confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.  

—Sí— mintió regalándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si seguimos, Violet-chan?— La mujer le dio una sonrisa seductora como respuesta.

 

* * *

Zoro estaba corriendo, hace unos minutos había perdido la pista de su katana, pero no se podía concentrar. Sanji no le había seguido para intentar arreglar las cosas, algo bastante obvio, y es que del cocinero no se esperaba otra cosa, después de todo siempre había preferido la compañía de mujeres que la suya.  

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía de una pared, para luego volver a seguir corriendo. Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero era demasiado orgulloso para soltarlas. Su pecho dolía, tenía una horrible presión. Sus piernas comenzar a tensarse, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuanto había corrido? Se detuvo nuevamente recargándose en la pared, jadeando por el aire perdido. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.  

—Joder— gruñó poniendo una mano en su frente. Vio a su alrededor percatándose de que no había tantas personas en la calle, alzó la vista, observando el anaranjado cielo, que indicaba que en poco más de una hora anochecería. Cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo la horrible sensación en el pecho que le impedía respirar.  

—Roronoa-ya— llamó una tranquila voz al lado de él, no volteó ya que había reconocido a la persona fácilmente.  

—¿Pasa algo, Law?— inquirió intentando serenarse, para que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo perturbado que se encontraba.  

—Esto es tuyo, ¿cierto?— Zoro abrió los ojos, y observo a su aliado, quien tenía también unas gafas, las cuales se estaba retirando en ese momento. Estaba usando el gorro de su abrigo y un bigote falso.  

Al bajar la vista se sorprendió al ver que Law tenía su katana.  

—¿Cómo...?— preguntó tomándola y mirándola con una sonrisa.  

—Vi una bolsa corriendo, la cual llevaba una singular espada arriba. Al reconocerla simplemente utilicé mi habilidad para tomarla— explicó con voz serena, observando con atención a Zoro.  

—Ya veo... Gracias— masculló, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decir esa palabra, pero estaba realmente agradecido de que haya recuperado su katana—¿Y los demás?— le lanzó a Law una mirada desconfiada, ya que según lo que sabía debían estar con él algunos de sus nakamas.  

—Nos separamos para recolectar información. Acabo de encerrar a Caesar en una habitación del hotel donde también se hospedó Nico-ya y Nariz-ya. En diferentes cuartos, obviamente.— Zoro suspiró y acomodó su katana, para después mirar alrededor.   

—Yo... ¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente al verse perdido. Y lo hicieron más al escuchar la burlona risa del otro.  

—¿Acaso te perdiste, Roronoa-ya?— preguntó altanero, con una sonrisa de lado.  

—¡Cállate! ¡No me perdí! Simplemente... No sé donde estoy— susurró lo último, volviendo a mirar a todos lados, intentando en vano reconocer el lugar.  

—Bueno, donde yo nací a eso se le llama perderse— siguió con la misma actitud, provocando la vergüenza y el enojo del otro.  

—¿Y a ti que te importa?— gruñó, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de Law.  

—Espera, esta por anochecer. Lo mejor será que vengas también al hotel a descansar, para mañana seguir con el plan— sugirió alcanzándolo y tomando su brazo comenzando a caminar.  

—Hey, suéltame. Yo puedo caminar solo— le dijo aún con tono enojado. Law le miro de reojo y lo soltó. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio. La recepcionista era una señora anciana, la cual portaba una sonrisa amable. El médico dio un nombre falso y le entregaron la llave de su habitación. Volteó a ver a Zoro haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, ya que el cuarto estaba en el tercer piso.  

—Nico-ya esta en una de las habitaciones de abajo, y en otra habitación junto a la suya esta Nariz-ya. Caesar esta al lado de la mía, lo encerré y le puse esposas de kairoseki para que no escapé, nosotros saldremos por la mañana para hacer la entrega de Caesar, tú tendrás que reunirte con tu grupo para seguir con el plan, ¿bien?— Law miró a el peliverde de reojo, quien asintió de manera automática. El shikibukai no era tonto, los había notado extraño desde que lo encontró, y ahora sabía perfectamente que no le estaba prestando atención, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos— Ya que sólo hay una cama en la habitación tendremos que compartirla— Vio como el peliverde asentía nuevamente— Y claro, tendremos sexo salvaje toda la noche, te la meteré tan duro que no podrás caminar— siguió hablando con el mismo tono tranquilo, observando al espadachín asentir.  

Law suspiró negando con la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba a Roronoa?  

—Bien, aquí es— habló deteniéndose delante de una puerta de madera, dejando entrar a Zoro primero. Este pareció volver a la realidad mirando la pequeña habitación.  

—Iré a tomar un baño— dijo retirándose la barba y los lentes.  

—¿Acaso eso es una invitación?— preguntó con voz coqueta. El peliverde rió por lo bajo. Desde que Law había llegado al barco le había hecho claras insinuaciones. Al principio se enojaba y lo mandaba al demonio. Pero luego simplemente le dieron gracia. Claramente nunca hizo nada con él, ya que en ese tiempo tenía una relación con el cocinero... hasta hace unas horas tenía una relación con él.  

Frunció en ceño, y ahí estaba otra vez esa opresión en el pecho.   

—¿Pasó algo con Kuroashi-ya?— Zoro salió de su aturdimiento ante la pregunta, viéndolo ligeramente sorprendido. Se supone que la relación con el cocinero era secreta, a petición de este.  

—Tú... ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Law se sacó también el bigote falso y se quitó su sombrero.  

—Bueno, si hablas de cuando me enteré, fue unos días después de que salimos de Punk Hazard. Una madrugada accidentalmente los encontré en la cocina a ambos en una situación... Comprometedora.— El espadachín desvió la vista, avergonzado— Ya sabes, tú arriba de él, y...  

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! Que hay que ser pervertido— gruño.  

—Y si te refieres a como me acabo de enterar de que estas triste a causa de Kuroashi-ya, bueno, yo sólo lo dije al azar, pero por tu reacción he de suponer que sí pasó algo entre ustedes dos.  

Zoro se mordió el labio.— Idiota— murmuró sin saber que otra cosa decir. Se dio media vuelta y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella cerró con fuerza los ojos. Unos segundos después suspiró y se dirigió a la ducha, quitándose la ropa en el camino. Abrió el agua caliente y alzó la cabeza, sintiendo las tibias gotas caer en su rostro, ayudándole a despejar su mente.  

Sí, amaba a Sanji. Desde Thriller Bark que eran pareja después de que el cocinero se le declarara. Zoro le aceptó con la única condición de que sí le veía propasarse con una mujer se acabaría lo suyo, lo cual el rubio aceptó. En cambio este le había dicho que nadie debía saber de lo suyo. A el espadachín no le agradaba la idea, pero no le quedo otra opción que acceder. No diría que su relación había sido perfecta, peleaban continuamente por varias cosas, pero ambos se amaban. O eso era lo que Zoro había creído.  

—Zoro-ya— le llamaron desde afuera del baño— ¿Todo bien? Llevas un buen rato ahí dentro.  

Nuevamente estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo por culpa del cocinero.  

—Sí, lo siento. Ya salgo— Se termino de duchar rápidamente poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Recogió la ropa tirada y optó por ponerse únicamente su ropa interior para dormir. Salió del baño con bóxers y la toalla en su cabeza, secándose el cabello.  

—¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de la cadera, Zoro-ya?— preguntó coqueto Law desde la cama, donde se encontraba acostado usando solamente sus pantalones. El peliverde frunció el ceño en signo de confusión, bajó la vista y revisó su cadera, ya que estaba seguro de que el bóxer tapaba la cicatriz de la que el médico hablaba. Sintió un tic en la ceja al darse cuenta.  

—¿Me espiaste mientras me bañaba?— masculló.  

—Sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien, estaba muy preocupado— se excusaba con un tono inocente.  

Zoro resopló.— Como sea.— Vio a su alrededor, alzando una ceja al percatarse de un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido— ¿Sólo hay una cama?  

—Ya te lo había dicho— se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.  

—Da igual, dormiré en el suelo.— Se acercó a la cama para tomar una cobija y una almohada.  

—¿Tanto te desagrado?— preguntó falsamente ofendido. Zoro rió por lo bajo. Estar con Law le era agradable, y le ayudaba a no pensar en su reciente ruptura.  

—No es eso, simplemente sé bien que si duermo contigo intentarás violarme en la noche.— Extendió la cobija en el suelo.  

—Oh, así que lo sabes.  

—¿No lo negarás?— inquirió divertido ante la respuesta descarada del otro.  

—No, ya que era lo que pensaba hacer. Pero bueno, plan fallido. No haré nada que no quieras. Hace frío, así que sube a la cama— dijo mientras palmeaba a su lado.  

—No.  

—Sube.  

—No.  

Law chasqueo la lengua— Eres tan jodidamente terco.— Zoro le sonrió de lado mientras se acostaba. El médico se acomodó en la cama, para después sonreír maliciosamente. Hizo una posición con la mano derecha y susurró _room_ , un círculo azul rodeo la habitación, y cuando dijo _shambles_  el espadachín se encontraba acostado a su lado.  

—¿Qué coñ...?— Detuvo su queja para voltear a ver a Law con los ojos entrecerrados, este le miraba divertido. El peliverde negó con la cabeza, rendido, y se acostó dándole la espalda.— Sí aprecias tus manos no harás ningún movimiento extraño— amenazó.  

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kuroashi-ya?— preguntó de repente, haciendo que Zoro se tensará.  

—Nada que te interese— susurró sin moverse de su posición.  

—Me interesa, todo lo que esté relacionado contigo me interesa, porque me gustas.— No era la primera vez que Law le decía eso, pero esta vez sintió un escalofrío agradable recorrerlo ante esas palabras.  

—Simplemente lo nuestro se acabó— respondió intentando sonar sereno—, no es muy agradable ver a tu pareja teniendo sexo con una mujer que acaba de conocer.  

Law se quedó callado unos segundos, y luego frunció el ceño, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de darle un puñetazo al cocinero. Zoro sintió de nuevo la opresión en el pecho. Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba liberarse de ese dolor aunque fuera una noche. Se mordió el labio indeciso ante la idea que surcó en su mente. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y quedó de frente con Law. Sin pensarlo mucho lo agarró de la nuca acercándolo a él y le beso.   

Trafalgar se mostró un poco sorprendido ante eso. No era que no deseara el contacto, todo lo contrario, pero sabía bien que en ese momento el espadachín lo hacia por Sanji. Estaba la opción de separarle, pero por como estaba el peliverde, rechazarlo podría hacerle sentir aún peor. Al sentir la lengua de Zoro pasar por sus labios, pidiendo mudamente que respondiera el beso, fue mucho para su autocontrol.  

El médico se colocó encima del espadachín, y apresó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza con una de sus manos. Zoro nunca había sido el pasivo, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba.  

—Tú lo buscaste, Zoro-ya. No te dejaré dormir en toda la noche— amenazó acercando su cara a la contraria, mordiéndole el labio inferior y jalándolo, provocando un suspiro excitado del espadachín.  

Zoro sintió una mano de Law dar bruscas caricias en su pecho, ya que la otra mano aún apresaba las suyas. El ojeroso lo volvió a besar de manera salvaje, adentrando su lengua profundamente, recorriendo toda su cavidad y jugando de manera experta con la lengua contraria, haciendo temblar al peliverde.  

Cuando ambos necesitaron aire se separaron, lo que Law aprovechó para bajar sus besos por su cuello, succionando y mordiendo fuerte, arrancándole gemidos ahogados a Zoro. Soltó las manos del peliverde para jugar con ambos pezones, apretándolos y pellizcándolos. Bajo su boca a la clavícula, luego al pecho, dejando marcas a su paso y un rastro de saliva. Sus manos quitaron los bóxers bruscamente, rasgándolos.  

Pasó la lengua por el marcado abdomen, sintiendo cada cicatriz del peliverde, las cuales se tomó el tiempo de repasar con la lengua. Lo sentía gemir y estremecer ante su toque, lo que le provocó a Law una sonrisa lasciva. Cuando estuvo frente a la hombría de Zoro la tocó con las manos, y vio con gracia que el vello era de color verde también.  

—Eres realmente interesante, Zoro-ya— susurró de manera seductora antes de engullir todo su miembro, comenzando un ritmo rápido, succionando fuerte.  

Zoro arqueó la espalda ante la sensación—Mierda, Law... Aaaah, ngh...— El pelinegro lamía el glande y repartía leves mordidas por el tronco, volviendo a meter todo el falo en la boca.— Me... Aaaah, voy a...— gemía sin poder acabar la frase, pero por lo visto Law entendió ya que se detuvo completamente viéndolo con una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecer. Tenía un mal presentimiento.  

observo con recelo como el médico arrancaba un pedazo de sábana, amarrándolo en la base de su miembro.   

—Lo siento, pero quiero ver cuanto resistes antes de rogar que te haga mío.— Y joder, lo dijo con tal lujuria que Zoro se sonrojó ligeramente.  

—Estas loco si piensas que te rogaré— dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Law le regreso la misma sonrisa acercándose a él y lamiendo sus labios.  

—Ya veremos, Zoro-ya— dicho esto tomo de los brazos a el espadachín y lo acomodó boca abajo. Agarró sus caderas y las alzó, haciéndolo apoyarse en sus rodillas. El peliverde al notar en la posición en la que estaba se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y rápidamente intento darse vuelta. Pero el agarré en sus caderas le detuvo.  

Sintió como Law comenzaba a repartir besos y mordidas en su espalda, y sus manos bajaban a su trasero, una mano separó sus nalgas y con la otra acaricio su entrada, estimulando las zonas nerviosas, haciéndole temblar.  

De repente sintió la lengua del mayor bajar más, hasta lamer su entrada.  

—Aaah... O-oye Law, ahí no— masculló apoyándose en sus antebrazos.  

—¿Por qué no? Parece que te gusta. Además, te debo preparar correctamente— dijo con tono burlón, separando las nalgas del peliverde con ambas manos y penetrándolo con la lengua al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos pinchaba un punto entre los testículos y su entrada.  

—¡Aaaah! Jo-der— respiraba agitadamente, y soltaba jadeos ahogados. Si no hubiera tenido el pedazo de tela apretando su miembro seguro se hubiese corrido. Recordó que Law era médico, y por lo tanto sabía cuales eran las zonas erógenas del cuerpo. Esa iba a ser una noche larga.  

Sintió como Law, sin sacar la lengua, metía uno de sus dedos hasta el nudillo, jadeo de placer e incomodidad. Dio una embestida y lo movió de manera circular. El ojeroso separo su cara penetrándole con otro dedo, separándolos y juntándolos haciendo movimiento de tijeras. El tercer dedo entro con facilidad, y Law hizo un movimiento en el cual acaricio un punto que hizo a Zoro gemir fuerte.  

—Lo encontré— susurró. Dio directamente en ese punto, haciendo que el espadachín soltara jadeos ahogados, y sus piernas temblaran.  

—Ya... ¡aaaah!... basta, hazlo— gemía, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente en la cama.  

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— preguntó burlón sacando los dedos.  

—No me jodas con eso.— Su respiración estaba agitada, y sentía temblar todo su cuerpo.  

—Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas. Si quieres que haga algo pídemelo apropiadamente— decía divertido mientras sacaba su excitado miembro de sus ropas. Vio la posición en la que estaba Zoro, su espalda perlada de sudor y cubierta con marcas que le acababa de dejar. Las morenas y firmes nalgas con marcas rojas por los bruscos apretones que le había dado, y su entrada húmeda por la estimulación. Se mordió el labio, dudando en quien resistiría más.  

—Ya me las pagarás, idiota— amenazó, sintiendo en su garganta el amargo sabor de la derrota. Law sonrió con lujuria, tomó su miembro y lo lubricó con su saliva, para luego acercarlo a la entrada dilatada del peliverde y comenzar a frotar sin penetrar, provocando un gemido del espadachín.  

—Entonces, Zoro-ya, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?— seguía frotando su hombría entre las nalgas, viendo la entrada contraerse.  

—Quiero...— jadeó al sentir a Law acariciar su miembro, ¿qué no se la iba a poner fácil?— Quiero que me la metas duro, joder. Métemela y fóllame ya— masculló, escuchando la risa del mayor.  

—A tus órdenes— dijo sin poder aguantar un segundo más, entrando de una fuerte estocada, dando de lleno en la próstata del otro.  

Law mordió su labio inferior soltando un gruñido al sentir esas húmedas y calientes paredes apresar con fuerza su miembro. Zoro soltó un grito ahogado y se aferró a las sábanas, sintiendo el enorme falo enterrarse en sus entrañas.  

—Desata... esa mierda— jadeó, el médico sonrió entendiendo a que se refería el espadachín.  

—No, quiero que nos corramos los dos, además estas tan sensible que a la primera embestida seguro de correrás— hablaba comenzando a salir, dejando sólo el glande dentro. 

—Maldito.  

No alcanzó a decir nada más, ya que era interrumpido por las fuertes y salvajes embestidas, provocando un chirrido en la cama, y que la cabecera comenzara a golpear la pared.  

Un sonido por lo más indecente se dejaba escuchar en la habitación, los testículos de Law golpeaban el trasero de Zoro y eso hacía que el chapoteo fuera más incesante. El pelinegro tomo las nalgas contrarias separándolas, y con esto haciendo las penetraciones más profundas.  

—¡Joder! ¡Law! Aaaaah, déja... me, ngh... correrme— suplicaba el peliverde sintiendo lágrimas de placer escapar de sus ojos, y un hilo de saliva salir de la comisura de sus labios. El mayor enterró las uñas en los glúteos de Zoro, y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna al escucharlo rogar.   

Law estaba matándolo. Se retiraba cada vez con menos delicadeza y lentitud, y arremetía cada vez con más fuerza, más profundo, mas rápido.

—Aahhh... Law... Ha, ah... Desátame... eso ¡Aah!— Zoro sentía que se estaba ahogado en las placenteras sensaciones. Law gruñó al momento en que hechaba su cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en la lujuria, aumentando aun más el ritmo. Zoro dio un grito ronco y apretó fuertemente las sábanas contra su cara. La sensación de alargar el orgasmo, de no dejar que llegue al clímax era dolorosa, pero sobretodo placentera. Sumamente placentera.  

Al fin el peliverde sintió como una tatuada mano rodeaba su cadera para quitar con cuidado el pedazo de tela del miembro, y con una fuerte embestida en la próstata Zoro se corrió copiosamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. Law al sentir el interior del espadachín apretar su hombría se corrió dentro. Después de unos segundos salió del cuerpo del peliverde, viendo como sus rodillas no aguantaban y se dejaba caer.  

En ese instante Zoro sintió un fuerte tirón. Perdió por un segundo su sentido del equilibrio y ubicación. No fue sino hasta un par de segundos después que se percató de que yacía de espaldas sobre la cama, con el moreno respirado agitadamente a gatas sobre él. Law lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se situó entre sus fuertes piernas abriéndolas con cuidado, mientras pasaba sus manos por la tersa piel, como si diera un suave masaje.  

Zoro se ruborizó ligeramente, pero sonrió ante el gesto sintiendo como se comenzaba a relajar, y no queriendo demostrar lo que estaba provocando esas cálidas caricias habló con falsa indignación. 

—¿Qué se supone que haces, L...?— Calló de pronto cuando una de las manos del pelinegro se posó en su rostro, la sintió deslizarse con suavidad en su mejilla derecha y el pulgar delinear su labio inferior. La otra acaricio la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo izquierdo.  
  
Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el del espadachín, pasando sus fuertes manos por sus caderas, y deslizándolas hacia arrriba por su torso mientras avanzaba con tortuosa lentitud y delicadeza hasta quedar su manos a los costados de Zoro, y su cara a la altura del pecho, donde depositó un cálido beso. El peliverde cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, nunca había sentido esa calidez reconfortante, era una sensación completamente nueva para él. Law continuó moviendo su boca por el pecho bronceado y lleno de cicatrices separando los labios de la piel solo lo necesario para darse a entender.  

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Zoro-ya— Esté abrió su ojo sorprendido, viendo como el ojeroso le regalaba una sonrisa nostálgica.— No te preocupes, sé perfectamente que amas a Kuroashi-ya, pero esperaré. Voy a esperar y haré que te enamores de mí.   

—Yo, Law... No lo sé. Hace tiempo dejé a Sanji entrar totalmente en mi vida y... eso terminó destruyéndome por completo— susurró lo último, apartando la mirada. Law lo tomó del mentón haciendo que volviera a ver sus ojos.  

—Yo no soy él, no me compares con él. Fue su error el dejarte ir, del que estoy seguro que se arrepentirá toda su vida, y te aseguro que es un error que yo no cometeré.— La voz segura de Law le hizo cerrar los ojos, lo que había estado evitando en todo el día estaba sucediendo— Mírame.— Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.  

—No... No me veas— masculló, llevando una mano a su cara y tapando sus ojos. Se había prometido nunca mostrarse débil ante nadie. ¿Por qué estaba rompiendo esa promesa con Law?

—Te amo, Zoro— murmuró dando un suave beso en sus labios, sin alejarse ni un poco—, confía en mí. Nunca te voy a lastimar.— Le dio otro beso, sintiendo la humedad que había resbalado por las mejillas y los labios del menor, terminando en el mentón.— Jamás te voy a abandonar, la única forma sería que tú lo quisieras así— un nuevo beso selló sus palabras, mientras comenzaba a retirar la mano de la cara del otro—, bueno, realmente aunque tú lo quisieras así lucharía por ti, para que no te fueras de mi lado. Porque soy muy egoísta, Zoro-ya. Te quiero todo para mí. Y yo seré completamente para ti.  

Esta vez fue el peliverde el que lo tomo de la nuca y juntó sus labios en un largo y agridulce beso, salado por las lágrimas del menor. Estaba cargado de sentimientos; amor, miedo, confusión, cariño. Zoro sollozó. Eran demasiadas emociones, por Sanji, por Trafalgar.  

—Joder, Law— esté le dedico una sonrisa de lado, al verlo limpiar sus húmedas mejillas— Más te vale que no te pase nada mañana y regreses a salvo.  

El ojeroso rió por lo bajo— ¿Crees que me podría suceder algo? Por dios, soy Trafalgar Law, el cirujano de la muerte, uno de los supernovas, y shikibukai. No me pasará nada— habló burlón, intentando aligerar el ambiente.  

—Olvidaste decir lo modesto que eres— dijo rodando los ojos, con una imperceptible sonrisa, lo que provocó otra risa de Law. Este se acostó a su lado, quedando ambos con los rostros de frente. Envolvió sus brazos en los hombros del espadachín, haciendo que Zoro pegara su frente al pecho tatuado, posando su brazo en la cintura de su amante.  

—Gracias, Law— susurró comenzando a quedarse dormido, arrullando por los latidos del médico.  

—Descansa— dio como toda respuesta, sintiendo la tranquila respiración contra su pecho, avisando que se había quedado dormido. Beso con ternura su cabello. " _Ya no estoy solo, Cora-san._ " Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo.  

No podía morir mañana, a manos de Doflamingo. Ahora tenía una razón por la cual vivir, un motivo por el cual volver.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
